When Dark Link Met Sheik
by SuperSmashNinja
Summary: Dark Link has always been defined as a dark person but he's not always bad...Witness Dark Link's good side for a change...Even dark people have a heart and be a hero sometimes...Poetry style R&R- More characters to come Sheik and Zelda are separate ppl
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone!I simply do not own anything deals with SSBB…I just own the plot…I hope you enjoy!

You are someone that is unique

Something clear for all to see

The way you engage in battle

Ensures your victory

For someone that is astonishing

Truly wonderful as yourself

Couldn't possibly be there for someone like me

A soul that cannot be helped

We could never be together

Two hearts- good and bad

It wouldn't work out ever

I hate to say it –how sad

Look at you, your heart

So innocent and pure

Gives everyone around you

The strength to endure

You are that light

That brightens up my world

You lift me up when I am down

You're a very special girl

When everyone looks at me

They see me as a killer

No one ever views me as being good

Just the ultimate villain

Blood stains my blade, of course I kill

Not showing any remorse or regret

Daring the next "Hero" to challenge me

He will not succeed- I bet

This is an image

I have to cope with and bring with me to the ground

I think about those who I hurt and killed

That will never be able to come around

You are truly someone admirable Sheik

I noticed the way you get

When any of your friends are in danger

You helped them- that's how I recall we first met

Your friends – Link and Princess Zelda were with you

Walking through the forest…without any worries and care free

The three of you then sat down

And engage in playing a melody

That music so pure

I cannot tell a lie

What do you call it Sheik?

Ah yes, Zelda's Lullaby

I stalked the three of you

Waiting for my time to strike

I was eager to waste that thing,that is so precious to you

It's called YOUR LIFE!

You knew I was in the vicinity all along

"Come out!" was the direct words you said

I really didn't matter to me

The outcome?- The three of you dead

"Sheik,Zelda! Go back to the castle now" Link ordered

He pulled out his sword and shield

This would be interesting

A showdown-at Hyrule Field

Your hero put up a fight haha

But he was knocked off his feet

Temporarily unconscious

Where are you Zelda and Sheik?

I didn't kill the Hero ,I didn't want to

So I let him live

I knew there would be consequences

Something would have to give

I directed off course

I called off my pursuit

Doing this would be too easy

So what's the use?

I hated Ganondorf at this point

I didn't want to follow Ganon's order anymore

I want to be free ,away from him

That is what I want more

The three of you were clueless

You had no idea where I went

Link stopped you however

Before you began to sprint

"I know where you are going Sheik

You're going to look for that guy

Promise me this

When you return, you will certainly be alive"

You were shocked that he read your mind

And knew where you were about to go

He certainly is your friend

Nowhere close of being your foe

"I will be safe Link, I promise

You didn't have to say that.

Don't you underestimate me because I'm a girl

I can fight back."

He couldn't be with you

You wanted to do this on your own

He was watching Zelda

In her castle, her beloved home

Shockingly, you found me in Ganon's lair

I was at my worst

When Ganon sent me to the ground,

Into the cold hard dirt

"Dark Link, you didn't follow your order!"

Ganon was highly enraged

When I lifted my head ,I saw you

Hiding behind that cage

You started to weep

You felt so bad for me

I could see you wanted this to end

To you, in your eyes, Ganon was the monstrosity

I remember that day so clearly,You helped me

I have to admit I thought -it was the end

When Ganon tried to end my life

I immediately became your friend

He still had me on the ground

Simply because I didn't kill your friend Link

He told me I was worthless, good-for-nothing

And I could barely think

He chuckled he raised his blade

High above his head

He sent it through my chest

In hopes I would be dead

Blood covered the floor

My clothes stained by the liquid

It was something, perhaps your instincts that said

"Sheik helped him."

Like a lioness, you began to stalk your prey

And wait for the right time to attack

You deliver one blow

To show you had my back

You struck him and moved gracefully while doing it

And got me out of harm's way

You did a lot for me Sheik

More than words could ever say

Ganon quickly grabbed you by your neck

He tried to choke you to death

Watching you struggle

As you tried to take your last breath

You manage to go into your pocket

And throw me a vile

It was the Great Fairy Tears

You had it with you all the while

You smiled and let out a tear

You just knew you came to the end

However, you whispered a message to me in Sheikah

That meant "Goodbye, my friend."

Ganon believed he accomplished something

He smiled and tossed your body to the side

Never thinking once

That I was still alive

I consumed the Fairy's Tears

I felt pure hatred, I wanted revenge for what he did

Let's get down to business Ganon

For we are men and no longer kids

Did you enjoy the story so far? Please tell me you did? Do not forget to review please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but I'm still coming up with ideas for how I want the story to be set up. **

Ready for a fight

Soon I will equipped sword and shield

Thank you Sheik for the tears

For that my injury had healed

You are laying there- barely breathing

Sheik, why won't you wake?

Let me hear your voice again

Hum a melodious tune for my sake

My blood boils as of now

You are trying your best not to fade away

No Sheik! You can't leave me right now

Please won't you stay?

I laid you near to furthest wall

So during my battle you wouldn't get hurt

Prepare yourself Ganon

For I will display my worst

**_~Meanwhile with Link and Zelda~_**

"Link, I sense trouble!" Zelda cried out

As she started to weep

No doubt Link's instinct

Went straight to the safety of Sheik

Link had to save Sheik

But yet he didn't want to leave Zelda alone

So Zelda chose to fight

Temporarily leaving her throne

Just being careful

Zelda propose more people to fight

Among these claded warriors

Were the infamous Marth and Ike

The four heroes without hesitation

Definitely found their friend

They were ready to engage in battle

Let the battle begin


End file.
